


Wretched Beginning Indeed

by ladylillianrose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylillianrose/pseuds/ladylillianrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sherlock have something to tell John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wretched Beginning Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this plot bunny to leave me alone. Thinking of these lines in Pride and Prejudice made me think of Molly and Sherlock telling John about them. 
> 
> "Mr. Darcy, who never looks at any woman but to see a blemish, and who probably never looked at you in his life! It is admirable!"  
> Elizabeth tried to join in her father's pleasantry, but could only force one most reluctant smile. Never had his wit been directed in a manner so little agreeable to her." (chapter 56 Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austen)
> 
> "This is a wretched beginning indeed! My sole dependence was on you; and I am sure nobody else will believe me, if you do not. Yet, indeed, I am in earnest. I speak nothing but the truth. He still loves me, and we are engaged.'' (Chapter 59, Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austen)

“You're joking!” 

“I assure you I am not.”

“Molly?”

“No John he's telling the truth.”

“But this is impossible! You're not even friends. Half the time you act as though you don't even like her.”

“That's just it John he's acting. If they found out at work I wouldn't be able to assist him anymore, and you know no one else will tolerate him.”

“I am still here.”

“Yes dear, and you've said so yourself that the other pathologists are morons.”

“But how? How long has this been going on?”

“Since after that day on the roof.”

“But you were abroad, taking out Moriarty's ring.”

“Yes, but I always came home to Molly. She'd patch me up, fill me in on your lives, and send me on my way.”

“After a while he started coming more often, no injuries, just to see me, and then it just happened.”

“Sorry, while pretending to be dead and taking out a dangerous ring of criminals you just happened to get married to your pathologist?”

“Well we didn't get married right away! There was a sort of courtship involved.”

“Stop, nope, no don't want to know the details.”

“Fine then yes it did just 'happen.' We got married last year.”  
“You've been married a whole year?”

“Well its not like you live here, so you wouldn't have noticed.”

“But a whole year? How did you manage...Mycroft.”

“Yes, he helped. Molly was smart enough to take the money he offered her to spy on me.”

“Of course she did, at your insistence no doubt. I still can't believe this....you two....married...”

“Oh John if you won't believe us how will anyone else?”

“I told you that this would happen.”

“Are you happy Molly?”

“Of course I am, you know how long I've loved him.”

“And you are absolutely sure about this? You know how he can be...”

“I have never been more sure of anything in my life.”

“And what about you? This isn't some sort of experiment? An elaborate ruse?”

“No...She was there when I needed her the most, she gave me hope, a reason to come home, she consumed my thoughts, until I couldn't think of a moment without her.”

John was gobsmacked, he had no idea Sherlock felt that way. He cleared his throat,“Then allow me to be the first to offer my congratulations.”

“Oh thank you John! Thank you!” Molly embraced him excitedly.

She turned to her husband, “I knew he'd come around eventually.”

He smiled, “As did I, just keep in mind he was the easy one to tell.”

She groaned, “Can't we just take out an advertisement? I don't fancy telling the rest of our friends if John was the easy one to tell.”

John smiled, “I have an idea...”

THE PERSONAL BLOG OF DR. JOHN WATSON

Sherlock and Molly Holmes would like to inform you that they have been married for over a year. 

Mystery solved, the pathologist, at the register's office, with the wedding bands, for the rest of their lives.

End


End file.
